Keepsakes
by mandyraz
Summary: Thus far, Takao has been smart enough to bring along an extra set of clothes whenever he "sleeps over" at Midorima's place. But, of course, there's always going to be one time or another that he forgets. Drabble. Lemon warning.


The moment Takao toppled back into the bedding on his boyfriend's bed, tangled in a fervent exchange of kisses, he suddenly remembered something he really ought not to have neglected. "Hey Shin chan," he grimaced, trying to shift some of the blood rushing down to his crotch back to work on his brain. "I forgot to bring an extra set of clothes..."

Midorima however by this point was already too distracted to care much. "Just don't get this set dirty then." Pinning the smaller boy down with his weight, he unravelled the bandages on his fingers, throwing them aside before leaning down again, pressing himself against Takao's welcoming lips. Midorima, being an only child with busy parents, usually found himself at home alone. So when the two started dating, it was only too easy to decide who's place they'd go to for a bit of privacy. Takao _had _been smart enough to remember bringing a new set of clothes, up till that point at least.

The smaller boy writhed, clawing at the sheets as his partner thrust into him, aggressively bucking against his ass with a speed and accuracy that could only have come from Midorima's neurosis for perfection. Long pianist fingers tangled into damp black hair as the shooting guard kissed his partner roughly, thrusting faster as he approached the peak of his satisfaction. His other hand rubbed firmly against Takao's cock in sync with his thrusts, soon enough coaxing out his ejaculation, Midorima's own following soon after.

"Yanno Shin chan..." Takao muttered, holding up his gakuran top, a disconcerted look on his face despite his usual carefree demeanor. "I really wish you would have told me you left my clothes right next to the bed on the floor..." Midorima gave no response beyond a dignified huff and slowly getting up off his bed while Takao surveyed the damage. Milky white splotches front and center on his black gakuran, it was a dead giveaway. "There's no way I can wear this home."

"Wash it here then."

"And wear a wet gakuran home?" He exclaimed in horror while the taller boy slipped back into his home clothes. "You ever been caught in the rain wearing one of these? It's like wearing a body suit. A THICK, stifling, body suit." That and a gag was all Midorima could process before he spied his partner walking towards his closet. Eyeing him closely, the Shuutoku team ace merely sat back down on the bed, watching as Takao opened the closet doors and took a good look inside, clicking his tongue. "Damn, your clothes are all so big, isn't there anything here that won't look like a potato sack on me?"

Midorima shrugged, still searching for a reason why he needed to entertain his partner's little whims like this. "Why would I keep clothes I can't wear." Was the quick response as he shifted and lay down on his bed, tempted to just let Takao have his way while he himself caught a nap before studying into the night later on.

"Uwaaah what's this!? Shin chan, isn't this your... Teikou!? It's your Teikou jersey?!"

So much for a nap. Midorima's eyes snapped open and he leapt off the bed as if it was spring-loaded. Takao had already taken one set out though, admiring it as if it was woven with gold thread. The taller boy remained silent for a second; to his eyes, the old jersey looked as if his partner would have drowned in it. "Put it back." Midorima muttered, heaving a sigh and dragging a hand over his face. Takao gave a pout and hung the jersey back in the closet where he'd taken it from, making sure he grumbled loudly enough for Midorima to hear. "Now get away from the closet."

"Alright alright, I'm just gonna... Wait a minute what's this." If Midorima hadn't just been pounding this boy into the mattress merely minutes ago, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have let Takao reach into his closet again. "Shin chan," Takao chirped, turning back to his partner from the neatly arranged rows of clothing. "Why are there so many different sizes? I mean, there's gotta be like, three different sizes here... No, way." Midorima felt his eyebrows twitch the moment Takao stepped away from the closet, holding a hanger with a much smaller jersey on it, looking as if he'd just made an incredible discovery. "Shin chan... You used to be this small!?"

He could only sputter in response. "Of course you idiot, did _you_ enter middle school at your current height?" He knew, he knew it was 176cms, but voicing that would probably warrant even more unneeded teasing. As if Takao hovering around the room with his old jersey wasn't plenty already.

"Uwaaah it's so cute. I mean... Shin chan used to be this small? I mean I knew you had to be but oh my god, this is too cute..." The way Takao was admiring that jersey just seemed stupid to Midorima, and he made his way over to where Takao was standing, reaching over to grab the hanger. Takao dodged however, instead rushing over to the mirror and holding the jersey in front of himself. "Heeeh, Shin chan, I can totally wear this." He snickered, glancing at Midorima's reflection in the mirror as the taller boy scowled.

The green-haired boy was blushing a tone that oddly enough complimented his hair colour just a touch too perfectly. "I went through puberty like everyone else Takao, stop being stupid and put it back." He growled at length, sitting back down on his bed. Most definitely sulking, Takao immediately concluded.

"Heeeeh. But Shin chan, it's the only thing in your closet I can wear." He grinned, suddenly remembering why he was looking through his boyfriend's clothes to begin with; and it gave him oh too many precious ideas. "... Shin chan can I wear this home?"

Midorima immediately did a violent double take. "What!? N-No." He hissed incredulously, grabbing the point guard's clothes and heading towards his bathroom across the hall. "Put it back, and get..." The moment he turned back, he was slapped in the face by one of those moments whereby he didn't know whether to smack his boyfriend over the head hard enough to give him a concussion, or to grab him and snog him senseless.

Takao slipped the jersey onto his body, long slender arms carefully reaching through the sleeve holes and tugging the fabric in place. It was a tad large, still, Takao was on the scrawny side after all, but the shorter boy didn't seem to mind. "Heh, Shin chan used to be my size huh... That must've been ages ago though like in your first year or something."

"Second, actually." Midorima turned away, blushing, and seated himself back on the edge of his bed. "Most of us had to order our jerseys quite a few times... We grew pretty fast, Murasakibara was rather big to begin with though." He gathered his boyfriend in his arms as the now semi-clothed point guard settled on his lap, curling slender arms around his neck.

"Wish I could've seen you then..." Takao whispered, running the tips of his fingers along Midorima's nape as he spoke. "The first time I saw you you were already wearing that first jersey..."

"Takao, stop..."

"Hnn~ Stop what Shin chan?" They were both teenage boys after all. The taller male felt the slight heat radiating from Takao's cheeks, and the way the smaller boy was shifting against his body made it all too clear what he wanted. Not to mention Takao was wearing his jersey top... And nothing else. Midorima was pretty sure he didn't have this kind of kink but at the moment it excited him in ways he didn't think was possible. The moment Takao licked against his ear, something had to be done.

Soon enough Takao found himself pinned to the bed again, eyes open wide as he stared up in slight shock at the towering figure pinning him down. The shock soon dissolved into a smirk however, and the smaller boy started kneading Midorima's crotch with his knee. The shooting guard set his glasses aside before lifting his jersey off the smaller boy's body.

"Ehh? Why take it off? I thought you liked that." Takao pouted, obviously disappointed.

"If we dirty this, what're you going to wear home?"

"... Oh. Right."


End file.
